Emily Michelle Lupin
by dancer4813
Summary: Emily Michelle Lupin is twelve years old, going into her second year at Hogwarts, where her father is teaching, even though it's only her first year at the school. She is a werewolf along with her father. That, along with crazy friends, school and and escaped convict on the loose who happens to be her godfather Emily is in for one exciting year at Hogwarts. All is JK's work!
1. Chapter 1 Hogwarts at Last

**Chapter 1 ~ Hogwarts at Last**

* * *

"Emily Michelle Lupin! Get downstairs right now! It's time for breakfast!"

"Coming dad!"

I dragged myself out of bed, yawning and blinking sleepily.

He must have known I was sluggish because he yelled "I'm making pancakes!"

I perked up; the thought of my favorite food was appealing. The sunlight streaming through my window told me it was about nine in the morning. Time to get the day started.

I jumped in the shower, scrubbing the aches from my body and rinsing the tiredness away. I dried off quickly and pulled on a long-sleeved green t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. My waist-length chocolate brown hair did best when left alone, so I combed through it once and, satisfied with my appearance, made my way downstairs.

My feet made no sound on the carpeted stairs. Years of experience had taught me how to creep around those places most likely to squeak or creak. I crept forward, crouching low, ready to pounce.

"Hello Emily."

I spun around, my hair whipping my face and my bluish-green eyes meeting my dad's brown ones.

"How did you end up behind me?" I asked, knowing his answer.

"I have more practice than you." dad said, smiling. His eyes laughed.

I grinned, throwing my twelve-year old arms around his waist.

"How's the birthday girl?" he asked, leading me into the little kitchen.

"Starving." I answered, grabbing a fork and knife. "Starving and ready for food. Namely pancakes."

He just laughed and piled some pancakes onto my plate. He then sat down at his own seat and served himself some as well. We ate in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds being our forks clinking against our plates and the birds in the magnolia tree outside twittering.

Our house was a quaint, little thing nestled inside some woods near Godric's Hollow. From the outside it seemed like a completely normal house, from the whitewashed front porch to the bright green grass. We had two magnolia trees, one right by the corner of the house and another that stood by the dirt road that snaked its way past our yard.

To anyone who didn't know better, it seemed like a perfect little getaway. To anyone who did, it was a place full of magic and secrets.

Dad and I had some secrets. One was almost trivial, a simple matter. We could use magic. Yeah, my dad's a wizard and I'm a witch. Well actually, only my dad could do magic. He was an "adult" wizard and it didn't matter if he used magic. For me however, I only did little things whenever I felt extremely angry or happy. Stuff that normal wizards and witches do before they're trained.

But we had another secret. The reason that, even though I had received my letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I had not been allowed to open it. The reason that I couldn't go to what would've been my first year at a 'normal' school ever.

We, my dad and I, are werewolves.

Yeah, you read that right. _Werewolves._

Every month we get to undergo a really painful transformation and spend a night as ravaging beasts with a thirst for violence and no control over actions or emotions. Yay, super fun.

Sure, there are ways we can partially control our actions. My dad had some friends who became Animagi to help him through his transformations when he was at school. You see, animals aren't affected by werewolf bites, only humans. So his friends really helped him out. They even went exploring the Hogwarts grounds during full moons.

One problem with that - two of them are dead (James Potter and Peter Pettigrew) and one of them has a life sentence in Azkaban, the wizard prison. That's Sirius Black, my godfather. I don't remember him much because he went to Azkaban only a few months after I was born when he supposedly killed Peter Pettigrew. (No, I don't believe all that rubbish about him being a Death Eater, even if my dad does. From all the stories I've heard about him, he's better than that.)

But where was I? Oh yeah, ways to control werewolves. The only thing that works other than the Animagi trick is a newly invented potion called the Wolfsbane potion. By taking this potion every day during the week leading up to the full moon a person with lycanthropy can keep control of their mind when they transform. Their transforming is less painful and they just turn into a harmless wolf with no desire to kill. A great solution, right?

Wrong.

It might be wonderful for people like my dad, overage wizards, but for underage wizards, wizards and witches with the Trace, it just doesn't work. Something about 'The effects being negated by the constant energy put forth by the spell known as the Trace.' At least that's what it said in the Potions book. In short, my dad can take it and I can't.

So my dad, being the true Gryffindor he is, refused point-blank to take it if I couldn't. He put up with the pain he's been feeling for years, even when it could be taken away so easily. I'm sure he thought he was being chivalrous and brave and stuff, but I just thought he was being silly. I used to appreciate the sacrifice, but I was growing up and didn't really need his sympathy and support. I was more concerned for his physical comfort than his comfort in knowing I was not alone.

So there we were on my twelveth birthday, my dad and I, eating pancakes for breakfast. But something was different. I could tell that he wanted to tell me something. Maybe his eyes flicked toward me more often than usual or the silence that had fallen between us was a bit strained. I just knew somehow.

I didn't say anything, just steadily finished my pancakes while waiting for him to speak. Finally, after I'd finished my food and was washing it down with a glass of milk he cleared his throat. I looked up at him. Everything about the way he sat portrayed uncertainty and nervousness, but his eyes held a flicker of something else. Excitement?

"Um, Emily..." he paused, obviously trying to figure out what to say.

"Yes?" I prompted. He was acting really suspicious, not meeting my eyes and absent-mindedly sliding his pancakes around on his plate.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore contacted me last night about- about a job offer." My breath caught in my throat, questions flying through my head. Was this what I thought it was?

He seemed to be waiting for me to say something. "Okay." I said, trying to keep my excitement in, not willing to get my hopes up.

"So, yeah. He- he offered me a job teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." He took a deep breath.

"Does he know about, well, us?" I asked, feeling slightly ashamed.

Dad gave a small smile. "Yes, he does. Actually, Dumbledore was the headmaster when I went to Hogwarts. He was the one who made it possible for people like us to attend Hogwarts." Wow, Dumbledore had been headmaster when my dad had gone to Hogwarts? How old was this guy anyway? My thoughts were interrupted as my dad continued.

"So he wondered if I would like to teach and he wondered- wondered if you would like to attend Hogwarts." He finally looked up into my eyes as my heart soared. Me, actually go to Hogwarts? I'd wanted to go for years but because of my- our- situation, I hadn't been able to. If he was going to there with me there wouldn't be anything for him to worry about.

"There's one catch though."

My heart sunk when he said that. He suddenly sounded so tired.

"I would have to take the Wolfsbane potion."

I almost laughed with relief. To be honest, it was a weight lifted off my shoulders. No longer would I have two people to worry about each full moon. Dad would be safe in his office.

He looked strained, worried about my reaction. "Honestly dad, it's okay." I said, giving him a small smile. "I'm twelve already. I can handle myself. Really." I tried to sound reassuring, but he just looked upset.

"But I can't just leave you alone each full moon. How will you handle it? How could I come to help you if you needed it?"

I smiled a little sadly. "Honestly daddy, I'll be fine." I said comfortingly, walking around the table to give him a hug. "I'll just do it the same way you did when you were in school, in the Shrieking Shack. I'll be fine." He didn't look completely reassured, but reached into the pocket in his robes, pulling out an envelope.

"Well then," he said, a small and tired-looking smile creeping over his face, " I suppose you'll be needing this." He handed me the faded yellow parchment, sealed with a wax shield featuring a shield embossed with an eagle, a badger, a lion and a snake.

I turned it over and read:

_Ms. Emily Lupin_

_The Largest Bedroom_

_Little Cottage in the Woods_

_Godric's Hollow_

I opened it and read the words I had been longing for so many years to see.

_Dear Ms. E. Lupin,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

My Hogwarts letter had come at last.

* * *

Tell me how you like it with a REVIEW! :D

Thanks!

~Megan


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2 ~ Diagon Alley**

* * *

Exactly one week after my birthday, on a bright and sunny Tuesday, my dad announced that we were going to Diagon Alley. I was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement. When I woke up I was running around and constantly asking "Can we leave yet?".

Finally, after an hour of the 'torture' as he called it, he said that we were leaving. I quickly pulled a dark blue cardigan over my white cami and slid on my black Converse. I checked my hair one last time in the front hall mirror, then joined my dad by the fireplace where he was waiting, holding a small pot full of sparkling green powder. I'd traveled by Floo Powder before so I knew just what to do.

I grabbed a handful of the shimmering powder, stepped into the grate and shouted "Diagon Alley", simultaneously throwing the powder down. I was engulfed by the familiar green flames and spinning sensation.

I landed roughly in a different fireplace and stumbled out into a shop filled to the ceiling with books. It was heaven. There were thousands of books filling the shelves, hundreds of subjects to be explored. I walked around gaping until another flash of green flame revealed my father stepping out of the fireplace. I ran over, giving him a hug despite the fact that we were both still covered in ash.

"Dad! Hurry up! We need to go to Gringotts!" I all but yelled as he siphoned the ash off with his wand.

"Slow down! I'm coming!" he said, waving his hands. "We'll get there! How about you go get your robes while I go to Gringotts and get some money." I nodded happily, a wave of excitement overcoming me as we stepped onto the highstreet, busy shopper bustling to their errands.

I almost squealed with delight and, grabbing his hand tightly, pulled my dad through the crowd to the large sign announing 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. I gave him a quick hug before slipping into the store, waving until he disappeared in the swarms of people.

As I turned back to the interior of the shop a squat witch in lavendar robes hurried over. "Are you here for Hogwarts dear? I've got another girl in the back being fitted right now! Come along!" she showed me to a stool in the very back of the shop, next to an identical stool where a blonde-haired girl stood. She looked about my age and her hair fell past her shoulders in waves.

"Hello." she said in a dreamy voice.

"Hi." I said, feeling awkward. I'd never known any girls - or any children at all - who were my age before. The witch, who I assumed was Madam Malkin, came back with some robes, slipped them over my head and started pinning them up.

"My name is Luna. Luna Lovegood." the blonde-haired girl said in her whimsical voice.

"Emily Lupin." I said. "Nice to meet you." I felt a bit worried all of a sudden. I was scared to make friends, scared that they would figure out my secret and abandon me. What if they deserted me when- if they found out I was a werewolf?

"Emily. That's a nice name." Luna said with a smile on her face, her eyes not quite focused. She wore large radish-shaped earrings which only added to her eccentric image. She suddenly looked straight at me, examining me from head to toe.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around Hogwarts. Are you a first year? You're small enough to be one, but you look older..." she trailed off, still staring at me. Her grey eyes were rather protuberant, giving her a permanantly surprised look. It was as though she didn't need to blink.

"Well I'll actually be going into my second year." I said shyly. "I was homeschooled last year, you see." It wasn't strictly true. I wasn't really homeschooled, more self-taught. I just read all the first year books I could find and worked as hard as I could to memorize the theory. I had no doubt that once I arrived at Hogwarts I'd be at the same level as all the other second years.

"Oh. That's nice." Luna said, her eyes shifting out of focus again. "I'm going into second year too. My daddy was thinking about homeschooling me at first, but then decided that Hogwarts _would_ be better after all. Do you know what house you'll be in yet?" she asked.

"Umm... I'm not really sure what house I'll be in." I said finally, after thinking about it. "My dad was in Gryffindor when he went to school, but my mom..." I swallowed as a lump rose in my throat. "My mom was in Ravenclaw." I finished shakily.

Luna seemed not to notice my hesitation and smiled. "That's good. I'm in Ravenclaw. I hope you will be too. You're quite nice."

Just then Madam Malkin announced that we were both done. We hopped off the stools and made our way to the front of the store to buy our newly-fitted robes. My dad and another man (who I assumed was Luna's father) stood chatting near the door. The man had shoulder-length blonde hair and was dressed rather eccentrically in sparkling green robes. He turned as we approached them and smiled down at Luna.

"Daddy!" Luna called, running over to him. "Can we go find that book on Wrackspurts now? Or maybe get an ice cream?" I looked at her curiously, wondering what Wrackspurts were, but dismissed it.

"Of course Luna my dear. And- oh! Have you made a new friend?" He asked, turning to look at me. "Excellent!" he held out his hand to me. "And what's your name dear?"

I shook his outstretched hand, feeling a bit nervous. "Emily, Emily Lupin." I said in a small voice.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed. "It's always wonderful to make a new friend! Your's I daresay?" he asked my dad. Dad nodded and smiled down at me.

"Indeed."

"You two don't look very much alike do you?" Luna said suddenly, looking from my dad to me and back again.

I stifled a giggle at her bluntness. Everyone said that, just not in such a matter-of-fact way. The only thing I had inherited from dad seemed to be my small stature, not super tall or stocky, just small. I was the spitting image of my mother, from my dark brown hair to my blue-green eyes.

I realized Luna was still looking at me. "Yeah, we get that a lot." I said, a smile still covering my face. "I take after my mum..." I trailed off.

"Well, we must be off to Flourish and Blotts!" said Mr. Lovegood as he payed for Luna's robes.

"Bye Emily! Hope to see you at Hogwarts!" Luna said, waving dreamily.

"Bye Luna!"

Dad payed for my robes, then we went to get the other things on my list. First we went to the Apothecary, which was full of strange scents and even stranger potion-making products.

Potions was actually the only thing I could do as far as magic went, besides accidental magic that is. I was really good at it too, from my many hours spent experimenting with different ways of doing things. From there we went to Pottage's Cauldron Shop, then to a store (I never did find out it's name) to grab ink, parchment and quills. Dad shrunk all of our things so that they could fit his pocket.

_Finally_ it was time to get my wand. I was expecially excited to finally have my own wand! We headed over to Ollivanders, a small and dimly lit store, and entered from the hustle and bustle of the street into the silent reverance of the shop. Thin boxes were piled high on hundreds of shelves, some of them leaning precariously. Dad retreated to a spindly-looking chair that stood near the door, leaving me standing in front of the low counter.

A man suddenly appeared from behind one of the shelves, moving silently, like a ghost. He was very old and frail looking, with eyes that shone silver like two full moons. I shivered in spite of myself. He was a little creepy.

"Hello." he said in a soft voice. "I was wondering when I would see you Miss Lupin; a bit of a late start is it not?

I nodded, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Luckily he noticed my dad and took his silvery orbs off of me.

"Remus! Remus my dear friend, how nice to finally see you again! Rowan, eleven and three-quarter inches, unicorn tail hair wasn't it? An all-around splendid wand."

My dad smiled. "A _very_ splendid wand if I do say so myself Mr. Ollivander."

"Excellent." Mr. Ollivander said cheerfully, then turned back to me. "Well then my dear, let's find you a wand shall we? Which is you wand arm?"

"My right." I said nervously.

"Alright then..." Mr. Ollivander began mumbling to himself as he examined a few boxes and carefully removed them from the overstocked shelves.

"Give this one a wave then." he said, handing me a wand made out of a dark-colored wood. I took it and waved it, feeling a bit foolish. A vase exploded, sending bits of ceramic flying everywhere.

"Hmm... Apparently not that one then." He snatched the wand out of my fingers and handed me a lighter one. "Perhaps you take more after your mother. Phoenix feather and elm, ten inches."

My throat closed at the mention of my mother, hot tears pricking the corners of my eyes, but I just swallowed them back again and waved the second wand. As far as I could tell nothing happened whatsoever.

Mr. Ollivander looked thoughtful, then took the wand from me and hurried back to grab another box off a crowded shelf. "Perhaps a mixture?" he was mumbling under his breath as he set the newest box on the counter.

"Try this one. Rowan and Phoenix feather, ten and a half inches."

I took the wand and immediately felt warmth run through my whole body. I waved it and a jet of red sparks flew out of the tip. I had found my wand.

"Wonderful!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed as he clapped. "Simply wonderful!"

We payed eight galleons for my wand, then headed off to the last mandantory stop on our visit, Flourish and Blotts. Dad was right to save it for last. He knew that I loved to read and could spend hours and hours pouring over the numerous tomes filling the shop.

We already owned most of the course books from when my dad had attended Hogwarts, so we only needed to get those that were new or that had been revised. Dad also let me get a few new books, one called "The Rise and Fall of Goblins in Contemporary Society", another entitled "The Guide to Important Wizarding Events of the 13th Century" and one called "500 Witchy charms for housework, health and beauty". Can you tell that I absolutely love Wizarding history?

After visiting Flourish and Blotts, dad announced that I could choose either a cat or an owl for a pet as a late birthday present. I had to think about that for a while. Even though I'd wanted a cat _forever_, they really didn't seem to like werewolves. Eventually we came out of Eyelops Owl Emporium with a small, pitch-black owl I had named Caspian, after my favorite character from one of the many Muggle fantasy books I'd read.

We made our way back home and I settled down on my bed with my new book about Goblins, looking forward to my coming year as a second year. I would finally be able to do actual magic instead of just practicing incantations and wand movements. I would be at a school. An actual school, where my dad would be one of the teachers. It was like a dream come true.

* * *

REVIEW if there's something you don't understand.

Again, thanks so much for reading!

~Megan


	3. Chapter 3 New Friends

**Chapter 3 ~ New Friends**

* * *

I made my way down the hallway on the Hogwarts Express, desperately looking for Luna. She had owled me the week before telling me to meet her on the train, but I couldn't find her anywhere. My dad was sleeping in the last compartment on the train because the previous night had been a full moon. Both of us were drained.

Finally I caught sight of her sitting in a compartment near the middle of the train, reading a magazine entitled 'The Quibbler'. She looked up as I pushed the door open and smiled widely when she recognized me.

"Hello Emily." she said in her dreamy voice. "It's very nice to see you again."

"Hi Luna." I said, collapsing into the seat opposite her and dropping my small bag on the seat next to me. Caspian and my trunk were in my dad's compartment. I just had my bag (equipped with a small extension charm) that held some books (magical and muggle), my robes and my wand.

"Well now we're just waiting for Ginny and Ashleigh." Luna said, looking out the window. "They said they'd sit with me too."

"Oh, that's nice." I said rather awkwardly. I felt nervous at the prospect of meeting more peple. I had never known very many people growing up and felt uncomfortable at the idea of learning so many new faces in such a short period of time.

"Ashleigh is one of my friends from Ravenclaw." Luna continued, still looking out at the crowds of people on the station platform. "Ginny is in Gryffindor, but in our year." I was surprised that those were the only two people she had mentioned. Luna seemed kind and thoughtful, the sort of person who would have lots of friends.

As though she had read my mind she said suddenly, "Yes. I don't have many real friends at Hogwarts. People are quite mean actually. The call me 'Loony Lovegood' and tend to steal my possesions." she frowned at the thought and I felt a rush of pity for the girl sitting in front of me.

"That's awful!" I exclaimed. "They have no right to do that!"

"I'm glad you think so." Luna said, giving me a small smile. Then she brightened up. "Oh look! There's Ashleigh!" she said, pointing out the window. I saw a black-haired girl with honey brown skin scanning the train's windows, obviously looking for Luna. When she caught her eye she waved furiously, then made her way through the masses of people towards the train.

I watched as she clambered aboard and seconds later she appeared at the door to the compartment, lugging her heavy trunk.

Now that she was closer I could see that Ashleigh was quite tall, at least five and a half feet. (A giant compared to my tiny four feet, ten inches.) Her eyes were a bright hazel and her dark hair was pin straight with long bangs she had secured to the side of her head with a few hairpins.

"Hey Luna!" she said, breathing hard. "It's so nice to see you again! Could you help me with my trunk?"

Once we had gotten her trunk into the luggage rack she plopped down in the seat next to me. "And who are you?" she asked. I blushed. Ashleigh seemed very outgoing, the very opposite of me.

"Emily Lupin." I said timidly, holding out my hand for her to shake.

"Ashleigh Graves." she said, shaking it firmly, then her tone changed into a fakely pompous one. "Pleased to make your aquaintence my dear." I must have looked confused because she let out a loud laugh and said "Sorry. That happens a lot. You might need to get used to it." I smiled at her. I decided that even though she seemed a little hyper, we were going to be good friends.

Just then a red-headed girl bounced past the compartment, her long hair streaming out behind her, but she backtracked to stand outside the copartment.

"Hi Luna, Ashleigh." she said, smiling brightly. "Long time no see."

"Hey Ginny!" they said.

Ginny turned to me. "Hello. What's your name? I haven't seen you at Hogwarts before.

"I'm Emily, Emily Lupin. I'm going into second year."

"Luna and I are going into second year too!" Ginny exclaimed. "I'm Ginny Weasley by the way; short for Ginevra, not Virginia. And any boys with red hair and freckles are probably my brothers. Especially if they like to play pranks." The three of them laughed and I joined in. Ginny seemed a bit strange, but maybe it was because of growing up with older brothers.

"So what year is Ashleigh in?" I asked, looking at her. "I notice you didn't mention her name."

"I'm in third year." Ashleigh said, twirling a strand of hair around her pointer finger. "Unfortunately all the girls in my dormitory are only into fashion and studying." she sighed. "Well, except Padma, but we've never really hung out..." she trailed off, looking at something the rest of us couldn't see.

"Whatever. Luna and Ginny are my best friends anyway." she said, smiling at the two of them. Ginny beamed, while Luna just gave a small smile and turned back to her magazine.

The train whistle sounded, signaling that we were going to leave the station. The floor vibrated as the wheels ground into action, pulling us away from the station. I felt so many emotions running through me - happiness, acceptance, anxiety, tiredness, but most of all excitement. I was on my way to Hogwarts! The place I thought I'd never be able to attend.

My fears and worries were swept away as the train left the station and we settled back into our seats. Luna, Ashleigh, Ginny and I. Me and my new friends.

* * *

Here's chapter 3! :) A little short, but the next chapter is WAY LONG! (aka about 19 pages in the little [6x6 in.] notebook I'm writing in... that's almost three times as long as this one was! :O AH!

Thanks so much to **Emma Kirkland** and **SarahG2011** for favoriting and to **Emma Kirkland** for following!

Hope you enjoy this! :) thanks so much for reading!

Don't forget to REVIEW! Love you readers! Bye!

~Megan


	4. Chapter 4 Dementors

**Chapter 4 ~ Dementors**

* * *

After just a few hours in the company of Ginny, Ashleigh and Luna it felt like we'd known each other for years. Ginny told me all about her six older brothers and their trip to Egypt, Ashleigh talked for an hour about the new Weird Sisters album and Luna filled us all in on a new article her father had recieved for the Quibbler (as he's the editor) that proved the existance of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Whatever those were.

I told them about how I'd been "homeschooled" my whole life and how my dad was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. When I told them that they all said "I hope he's better than Lockheart." then they laughed. I wondered who Lockheart was, but decided it didn't matter.

When the food trolley came around Ashleigh treated us to some sweets and refused any sort of payment. She came from a wealthy "blood-traitor" family that had, in her words, "far too much money to know what to do with anyway." I saw that Ginny looked a bit uncomfortable at those words. Her familiy must've been poor. I started up a conversation about Quidditch and she seemed a bit happier. We both rooted for the Holyhead Harpies.

After about four hours of constant talking there was a lull in conversation and I slipped off to sleep, still tired from the transformation the night before. It was a blessed relief to curl up and relax my aching muscles.

I awoke suddenly when the train ground to a halt. "We there yet?" I mumbled sleepily, trying to wake up. As I blinked my eyes open I saw it was pouring rain outside the train's windows.

"No." Ashleigh said in a confused voice. "I don't think so..."

The lights flickered and went out and a few screams were heard from various compartments.

"What's happening?" I asked, worried. Surely this wasn't a normal occurance?

"I believe there was an excess of Nargles in the Slytherin compartments." Luna stated matter-of-factly. "They probably escaped and came across the Wrackspurts from the Hufflepuff compartments and the resulting disambiguation caused a power outage."

I just stared at Luna, or at least her outline against the faint light coming in from outside the windows, unsure whether I should laugh or question her sanity.

Ginny seemed to have the same conflict going on in her head because she said "That's a good theory Luna." I could tell she didn't actually believe her. "I'm going to find my brothers." She added. "Be back in a few." I heard the compartment door open and close.

We sat in silence for a bit, our breathing the only sound in the cold silence. I could see Ashleigh's sillhouette against the window and she gasped.

"I think there's people coming aboard!" she said, squinting into the night. "Hang on- LUMOS!" she said, and her wand tip ignited. I felt a sudden chill run through my body, icy cold and bone-deep. With the light from Ashleigh's wand I could see my breath in front of my nose.

My teeth chattered as I curled into a ball for warmth. It was freezing.

"W-what's g-going on?" I stuttered. "Wh-why's it s-so c-cold?"

"I d-don't know." Ashley said, her teeth chattering as well. She looked worried. "I th-think-"

But then the compartment door opened again, revealing a terrifying sight. A tall, hooded figure wearing a black cloak. It sucked in a rattling, spine-tingling breath. My breath caught in my chest and I felt myself falling into blackness, a cackling laugh echoing in my ears. A laugh I knew all too well.

I woke up to my dad's anxious face hovering in my field of vision. I blinked, wondering where I was. The ground shook as if we were on a train- the train! I sat up immediately, trying to find the hooded figure that had appeared in the doorway.

"Wh-what _was_ that thing?" I asked fearfully. Dad, Ashleigh, Ginny and Luna were looking at me with concern.

"It was a dementor." Dad spoke up. "One of the dementors of Azkaban."

"But why were they on the train in the first place?"

"They were looking for... for Sirius Black." he said, not meeting my eyes. He knew how I felt about my godfather's situation.

"Oh." I said, frowning. "But what happened?" I still felt shaky and cold.

Asheligh spoke up, still looking anxious. "Well the dementor came in and you sort of seized up and collapsed. I was freaking out. And then some silver light came down the hall and chased it away."

"That was me, actually." Dad said, "There was another dementor at our end of the train as well. I cast a patronus charm to chase it away. It probably ended up coming all the way down the hall."

"Yeah. He was in the same compartment as Ron." Ginny said, speaking for the first time. She looked pale, but not as bad as Ashleigh. Luna sat in the corner of the compartment, humming. I tried to remember who 'Ron' was. My brain felt sluggish and slow, but I finally realized it was her youngest brother, in the same year as Ashleigh. "Harry fainted as well." She added as an afterthought.

"I was just going to see the conductor when I passed this compartment with Ginny." Dad said, worry still evident in his eyes. "You were out cold, and Miss Graves here was frantic." He paused, looking me over, taking in my pale face and slightly trembling hands. "Would you like to come with me to get some chocolate? I'm afraid I used the last of it on Mister Potter." He was trying to sound nonchalant, but I could tell that he really only wanted to talk.

I nodded mutely and followed him out into the corridor, giving my three new friends a wave and a small, fake smile that they seemed to accept with relief present on their faces.

We walked along in silence until we reached the train car where all the luggage was stored. My dad motioned me behind a stack of trunks and sat me down. I avoided his eyes.

"Emily," He said evenly, turning my face so I could see him. "what did you hear?"

"But how did you-"

"Remember that Harry passed out as well. He said he heard a woman screaming, even though there was no one there. I could tell by the look on your face that you'd heard something. What did you hear?"

I pulled my gaze away from his brown eyes. I didn't want to see his expression. Instead I stared out the window at the pouring rain.

"I heard _him_." I whispered, my voice barely heard above the clatter of the wheels against track beneath us. I could hear his breath catch. I swallowed, trying hard to keep back my tears as I continued. "I heard him laughing and it was so _real._"

My breath was coming faster as I tried not to cry. He pulled me into his chest and I let loose, tears pouring down my cheeks. I sobbed into his robes, my fear overwhelming me.

"Shhh..." he whispered in my ear, rubbing my back comfortingly, though his voice was a tad shaky. "It's alright. He can't get you here at Hogwarts."

"But it was so real!" I sobbed, holding him tighter. "It sounded like he was right there in the compartment with me!"

"Shhh..." he breathed once again, rocking me back and forth. We sat there for a few minutes, until I had run out of tears. I hiccuped a bit and he conjured a glass of water, looking down at me with a small smile. "Would you like to wait here while I go up front and get a chocolate frog?" he asked. I nodded silently. He patted my back reassuringly and got up, untangling himself from my arms. He gave me a last empathetic look, then disappeared around the trunks. I sighed heavily, resting my head on my arms and thinking.

_Why was he tormenting me now? Did it mean something? _I hadn't seen him for nearly four years...

I sighed again, trying to calm down my breathing. The windows were slicked with water and the sky was dark and obscured with torrential rain. I wasn't looking forward to crossing the Black Lake in _this_ weather.

Dad came back, a chocolate frog in hand. "We've only got another ten minutes before we reach Hogwarts." he said while giving me the chocolate. "You should get back and get your robes on." He pulled me into a last hug before leading me back to the main part of the train.

"Will you be okay?" he asked as we neared my compartment. I nodded, having just taken a large bite out of the chocolate frog. It instantly made me feel better and took away a bit of the shaking.

"Alright." he sighed, giving me a small smile and a one-armed hug. "See you later."

"Bye dad!" We had arrived in front of my compartment. He waved one last time and made his way down the hall. I pulled open the door to the compartment and was immediately tackled in a tight, three-way hug.

"Are you feeling better now?" Ginny asked, looking worried. "We were really worried."

"I'm fine, really." I assured them, giving a falsely cheery smile. "Oh, and my dad says we'll be at Hogwarts real soon, so we should get our robes on.

They nodded even thought they still didn't look totally convinced. They began to rummage in their trunks for robes.

I sat quietly, finishing off my chocolate frog and staring out the rain-streaked window. Ashleigh and Ginny left to get changed and I noticed that Luna was staring at me interestedly.

"I know how you feel." she said softly. It wasn't in her usual dreamy voice either, but one filled with sadness. "I lost my mother as well." I didn't know how she had known, but felt that it wasn't the time to ask.

Instead, I saw the blonde-haired girl before me through new eyes. We were more similar than I had thought. We both had only our fathers, with no one else to turn to, and we were outcasts in one way or another. Luna becasue of her eccentricities and me because of my lycanthropy. I felt a rush of empathy for the girl sitting across from me.

I hadn't asked the question on my mind, but she answered it anyway.

"She always did like to experiment. She worked with the Department of Mysteries, but one day one of her experiments went badly wrong... I was nine." She looked wistfully out the window.

"I'm so sorry." I said honestly. I knew exactly how she felt.

"Oh, it's quite alright. It did happen a long time ago." She was back to her dreamlike voice. There was a brief pause before she asked the question I had been expecting, even though it didn't make it any easier to answer.

"Do you mind telling me how your mother died?"

I swallowed, looking down at my lap and fighting back tears for the second time that day. "She was killed by a werewolf when I was eight." I sniffed and suddenly Luna was right next to me, an arm around my shoulder. She squeezed my shoulder comfortingly and I squeezed her hand.

"Was it Fenrir Greyback?" her voice was grave.

I looked up into her silvery eyes, far more serious than I had yet seen them. _How did she know that?_ I nodded, then looked back down at my lap.

"I heard from my daddy that he is one of the worst werewolves and he likes to hurt people. It was really just a guess."

We sat in silence for another few minutes until a voice sounded through the train that we would be arriving in five minutes. Luna and I quickly changed into our robes just as Ashleigh and Ginny were getting back from the bathrooms.

The train slowed down gradually until it finally stopped. Rain continued to pour down outside, making it nearly impossible to see where I was going. I knew I was supposed to take the boats with Hagrid, the gamekeeper, but I couldn't see a thing. Ginny, Ashleigh and Luna bid me farewell and hurried off to the horseless carriages standing off to the side, leaving me to be jostled by the swarms of students still on the platform.

I was freezing cold, pushing my way to the edge of the crowd. I saw a faint light bobbing through the darkness and heard a voice yell, "Firs' Years! Firs' Years over 'ere now!" I hurried over to the voice, which continued to shout the summons, fighting against the massive tide of older students in the process.

A group of students, about my size, stood gathered around a HUGE man. I could tell they were first years, but they were about the same size as me. I sighed internally. _If only I could hit a growth spurt _now.

The man (who I assumed was Hagrid) counted us and beckoned for us to follow him down a steep, narrow path that was slippery from the constant rain.

"Yeh'll be gettin' yer firs' look at 'ogwarts in a mo'." he said loudly, his voice carrying over the wind. "Jus' around the bend 'ere."

We stepped out of the shadows of the trees that lined the path onto the shore of the Black Lake. There, across the constantly shifting water, was _Hogwarts.  
_

* * *

An even LONGER chapter coming up next... almost twice as long as this one!

REVIEW to tell me how you like it! Thanks so much for reading! :D

~Megan


	5. Chapter 5 Memories Best Remembered

**Chapter 5 ~ Memories Best Remembered**

* * *

The castle's twinkling lights shone through the pounding rain, the warmth of the castle shining golden through the windows scattered among turrets and towers. A promise of protection and safety, of light and life, of learning and growth. It was everything I had imagined it to be; and even more.

I didn't realize I had stopped to take in the breathtaking view until a first year ran into me from behind, nearling knocking both of us to the ground.

"Sorry." she squeaked, looking terrified. She had caramel-brown skin and black hair braided into cornrows.

"It's okay." I said kindly, smiling down at her as Hagrid motioned us toward a fleet of tiny boats saying we were to ride in them to the castle. They were small and looked sturdy, but the waves from the lake were large and ominous. I saw I wasn't the only one having misgivings either.

We shouldn't have worried. When Hagrid commanded the boats "Forward!" they lurched to start with, but traveled smoothly across the rough swells of the lake. _Magic._ I thought smiling.

The girl who had bumped into me ended up in my boat, along with a dirty-blonde-haired boy and another boy who was about a head and a half taller than I was with light brown hair. The taller boy looked disgruntled in his soaking wet robes, but the sandy-haired boy looked anything but. He was nearly bouncing out of the boat in anticipation, his eyes wide with excitement.

We sat in a relatively comfortable silence all the way across the water, each of us watching the castle grow larger and larger with each second.

When the lights seemed to be right above us Hagrid yelled for us to duck our heads. I did so, but I was short enough to go beneath the stone shelf anyway. We entered into a dark tunnel leading to an underground cave, where we got out of the boats.

"I's too wet fer you all ter be goin' outside in this weather." Hagrid said, taking a sharp right turn up a steep stone passageway. "We'll be goin' up this more secret way ternigh'." He grinned as a few boys gasped in awe at the thought of a secret passageway.

We headed up the steps which were, thankfully, dry and stopped before a magnificent oak door with a brass handle. Hagrid knocked three times, then waited.

A tiny wizard opened the door, his pure white hair flying around his head. He was about my height and seemed overly excited. I recognized Professor Filius Flitwick from my dad's descriptions of the Hogwarts professors. From what I remembered, he taught Charms and was head of Ravenclaw house.

"Thank you Hagrid." he said jollily in a squeaky voice, dismissing him with a friendly wave as he led us into a small side room. Hagrid nodded and walked through another door, probably to the Great Hall.

Once we had all entered the room and sat down, Professor Flitwick began to speak.

"Hello to you all! I am Professor Flitwick, charms teacher and conductor of the school choir. The start-of-term feast will begin momentarily, but before you eat you have to be sorted into your houses." There was a bit of muttering at her words, but when he began to speak again, an air of respectful silence fell over the room.

"As I was saying, the Sorting Ceremony is extremely important because, while you are a student in this castle, your house will be akin to your family. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitories, and study or spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." There was a bit more muttering and a squeal of either disgust or pain from the back of the room and everyone looked around. The small man continued as though nothing had happened.

"Each house is special in its own way, with a noble history and a collection of notable magical names attributed to it. Whilst you are in Hogwarts your triumphs and diligence will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking or impertinence will lose you house points. At the end of every year the House Cup is awarded to the house with the most points. I hope that each of you will be a contributing member to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting will begin in a few minutes, in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you try and ready yourselves in the meantime. I will return when we are ready for you." And with that, he turned and bounced throughthe door behind her, leaving us alone.

Chatter broke out among the students. I felt nervous at being around so many people. I tried to edge to the wall, to the side of the room, but the crowd was too thick. I felt a hand on my arm.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked, looking up at me with blue eyes, a starburst of brown surrounding the pupils. She looked very concerned.

I nodded uncomfortably. "Yeah, I just don't really like crowds." I answered, my eyes darting around the room, taking in everything. She nodded understandingly.

"Understandable. I don't much like crowds either." she said. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Emily Lupin." I said, holding out my hand for her to shake. "What's yours?"

"Angela Walters." she said shyly. Suddenly she yelled in shock, looking at a place over my head. We all spun around to look and saw a dozen or so pearly-white figures floating through the wall. They seemed to be having an argument about the best 'Deathday Parties' they'd been to.

"Oh look here!" said a man who looked a bit like a monk. "Students waiting to be sorted I suppose?" Many of us nodded, a bit shaken up. I had heard my father's tales about the school ghosts, but that was much different from actually seeing them close-up. "Hope to see you in my house!

Professor Flitwickl returned at that moment. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin." he announced.

He waited until the ghosts had drifted through the wall towards the Great Hall, then motioned for us to make two single-file lines. I couldn't speak for the first years, but I was really nervous. I got separated from Angela when Professor Flitwick told me to stand at the end of the lines, as I would be sorted last. I gave her arm a quick squeeze of reassurance, received a thankful look and went to the back of the crowd of first years.

He pushed open the door she had entered from and led us out into the Entrance Hall, where I could hear the muffled voices of a few hundred people coming from two massive oak doors. The Great Hall. He pushed open the doors and silence fell from inside. I swallowed and took a shaky breath. _This was it._

The first thing I noticed was the smell. Being a werewolf heightens my senses a bit and eventhough the humid air on the train and the rain on the grounds had clogged up my nose a bit it was easy to smell the hundreds of people in the Great Hall. Their excitement, their anticipation and their hunger for dinner. The doors finished opening and I gasped at the sight of the hall.

There were even more people than I had imagined! The four house tables stood filled with students and were set with empty plates and goblets, just waiting to be filled. Thousands of lit candles floated in the air, drifting up and down in random patterns. The teacher's table faced the rest of the hall, about a dozen and a half adults keeping an eye on the students. I sought out Luna, Ginny and Ashleigh among the crowds, but it was hopeless. It felt like faces were looking at me from all directions and I didn't want to meet anyone's eye.

To avoid the staring faces I looked up at the ceiling, seeing dark clouds. A patch of stars shone in the corner of the room and I smiled, watching them twinkle as I walked down the aisle between the two middle tables. A particularly tall first year in front of me stopped suddenly and I nearly ran into him. I took a step back and saw Professor Flitwick standing next to a worn hat resting on an old, four-legged stool. It was nearly as tall as he was. The fabric was extremely dirty and had a bunch of patches on it. It opened it's mouth and began to sing:

_I'm a hat, but not just that;_

_I see inside your head._

_The founders four created me,_

_To sort once they were gone and dead._

_Gryffindor, house of the brave,_

_Hufflepuff, loyal to the grave,_

_Ravenclaw, the smartest of the four,_

_Slytherin, the cunning and ambitious._

_Despite their differences they worked as one_

_To create this school and have good fun._

_But one rebelled,_

_The quartet failed,_

_And I was there to see_

_Their wond'rous friendship fall apart,_

_Far beyond magic's reach._

_The school was never the same again,_

_With relationships damaged by the friend._

_And now I'm here to sort you,_

_To see where you belong._

_Join with your friends and family,_

_But don't repeat the wrong._

It seemed really short to me and appeared to end strangely, but everyone else clapped as the hat finished it's song, so I clapped as well. When the echoes of the clapping had died down, Professor Flitwick grabbed a scroll of parchment and unrolled it announcing in his squeaky voice, "When I read off your name, come up and put on the hat!"

He waited until he was sure that he had the whole hall's attention, then began to read.

"Abernathy, Emma!"

A girl with curly strawberry-blonde hair walked nervously up to the stool and sat down. Professor Flitwick placed the Sorting Hat on her head and it fell right over her eyes. I could only see her nose and her mouth. She sat on the stool for about a minute, her legs swinging back and forth before the hat yelled: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Professor Flitwick took the hat off her head and she skipped happily over to the Hufflepuff table, which was cheering and whistling. She sat next to an older girl who had slightly darker-colored hair and who gave her a high-five. I assumed they were sisters. The hall quieted and Professor Flitwick read off the next name.

"Ackert, Daniel!"

The tall boy who had sat in my boat stepped out of line confidently and strode up to the stool. The hat had barely slipped over his eyes before it yelled "SLYTHERIN!"

He grinned smugly and strode over to the Slytherin table, where the Slytherins were all cheering.

"Aronowitz, Aleksander!" was sorted into Ravenclaw, as did "Barlett, Cynthia!". "Doerflinger, Xander!" became a Gryffindor.

I was getting bored and scanned the teacher's table. I caught my dad's eye as "Hackley, Jordan!" became a Slytherin and he winked. I smiled back, the anxious butterflies in my stomach calming somewhat.

I returned my gaze to the Sorting, saw a light brown-haired girl get sorted into Gryffindor and clapped. The next boy ("Kingston, Jesse!") was the sandy-haired boy who had sat in my boat. He ran eagerly up to the stool and seemed to be quivering with excitement. "RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted, and he jumped up, running quickly over to the Ravenclaw table. After Jesse a boy named "Martiniello, Gian!" was sorted into Slytherin.

A few more people were sorted, but I wasn't really paying attention. A black-haired professor with a hooked nose had his mouth curled into a sneer and was scanning the house tables, barely listening to the Sorting Ceremony. He caught my eye and glared at me. I was surprised by the intensity of the glare and nearly took a step back. He seemed to seriously hate me. _What had I done?_

Professor Flitwick called "Walters, Angela!". I pulled my gaze back to the young girl I had befriended and shifted uncomfortably when I realized that the Professor's eyes were still on me. Angela walked timidly up to the stool at the front of the hall and sat for only a few seconds before the hat yelled "RAVENCLAW!"

I watched as she sat down and brightened when I saw her sit next to Ashleigh. I tried to catch her eye, but everyone had fallen silent.

I glanced back to the head's table as I felt the hook-nosed man's eyes leave me, but looked away quickly. The second-to-last first year was being sorted and I felt terribly nervous once again. Finally "Yacklin, Patrick!" was called and sorted into Hufflepuff. It was only me left.

"Lupin, Emily!" Professor Flitwick called. I started forward, feeling everyone's eyes follow me and whispers break out as people wondered why I was called out of order. The walk all the way down the hall seemed a lot longer than it had looked. It felt as though I would never reach the front.

Professor Flitwick gave me an encouraging smile as I approached him and I sort-of gave him a half-grimace back. I turned to face the four house tables as I sat down and the last thing I saw was hundreds of curious faces looking up at me before the dark fabric of the Sorting Hat fell over my eyes.

'_You're quite a puzzle, aren't you?"'_

I jumped. My dad hadn't told me anything about a hat that talked inside my head.

_'Yes, your father. The only werewolf, other than you of course, to pass through these walls as a student.'_

How did he know that?

_ 'I can read your thoughts of course. Didn't you listen to my song?'_

Well I did, I just forgot.

_ 'No matter.' _The hat said, straightening a bit. _'Let me decide... where to put you? I see bravery and courage in the face of adversity, just like your father...' _I beamed. _'You also have an amazing wealth of knowledge and are eager for more, similar to both your mother and father. And not a bad trait to have, if I do say so myself.'_ I blushed a bit.

Thank you.

_ 'Think nothing of it... you are amazingly loyal as well, especially with those you love. You would do well in any house but Slytherin... no, I think I know just where you belong. You take after your mother. Just don't forget that true friends love you for who you are and share much more in common that you would think!'_

Before I could say anything or ask what he had meant, the hat had yelled "RAVENCLAW!" to the whole hall. My heart swelled with pride as Professor Flitwick removed the hat from my head and the bright light of the hall nearly blinded me. _I was in the same house as my mother_. It made me happy to know I was in the same house as her, even if my dad had been in Gryffindor. I saw Luna sitting at the Ravenclaw table, motioning me over to a seat next to her, and eagerly hopped down from the stool to join the cheering Ravenclaws. I saw the Great Hall doors open out of the corner of my eye, but didn't think on it.

"Hi Emily." she said in her dreamy voice as I sat down. "Nice to see you again."

"Hi Luna." I said, smiling. "Hi Ashleigh!" She was sitting a bit of the way down the table.

"Hi Emily!" She said cheerfully. "Nice to see you in Ravenclaw!"

"Thanks!" I called back.

"Hi Emily!" Angela shouted from her seat next to Ashleigh, over the buzz of conversation from the rest of the house tables.

I was about to respond, but Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat at that moment. I resorted to just waving merrily, then looked up toward the staff table and my dad gave me a winning smile. He mouthed "See me after the feast." I nodded and refocused my attention on Professor Dumbledore.

"Welcome!" he said, smiling around at the students gathered. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best tot get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..." He paused, ensuring that the attention of every student was on him, then continued.

"As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." I shuddered a bit as I remembered the chilling presence of the creatures. A comforting hand on my shoulder caused me to look around and I gave Luna a grateful smile as the headmaster continued.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us I must make it plain that nobody is to leave the school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks." I wondered where any of the students would get an invisibility cloak in the first place. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and ever one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors."

I sincerely hoped I wouldn't even see them while at Hogwarts, especially if they were protecting us from an innocent man.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

I clapped hard, but I was one of the few who did. I was pleased to see Ginny and a few other Gryffindors applauding for real, along with Ashleigh and Luna, but most of the applause was half-hearted. Though from what I had heard of the past two DADA professors, neither of them had been very competent.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued, not seeming to notice the rather unenthusiastic applause, "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburm, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who had agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

The applause for the tall man was much more excited, especially at the Gryffindor table. I looked up at the staff table and saw the large man looking down at his hands, his face ruby red. He wiped his eyes on the tablecloth as Professor Dumbledore spoke once more.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance! Let the feast begin!"

Food appeared on all the tables and my sensitive nose was assaulted by delicious scents and smells from every direction. There was more food than I had ever seen before in my life. Not that I ever went hungry at home, but I had never been able to fully satisfy my werewolf appetite. One of the occupational hazards of being a werewolf was being hungry all the time, expecially during the week of the full moon.

The older students fell into their own conversations at the table while the first and second years just began piling food on their plates.

"So Luna, excited for second year?" asked a pretty-looking girl. She had light brown hair that was very straight and fell almost to her waist.

"Most definitely. I'm especially excited to study the Blibbering Humdingers hanging around the greenhouses. Daddy wants an article about them in next month's Quibbler and he said I could help him!" She smiled brightly, then turned to me. "Oh, Emily I forgot to introduce my friend from Ravenclaw; Emily, meet Gabriella. She's quite a kind person."

Luna went back to eating her potato and I turned to Gabriella. She had very pale blue eyes that had a greenish tint. "Hi." I said, holding out my hand. "Emily Lupin."

"Gabriella Montaine." she shook my outstretched hand. "Are you Professor Lupin's daughter?" I nodded, figuring it wouldn't be the first time I was asked that question.

"Yeah."

"Cool. My mum's a teacher, but at a muggle school. She teaches math." She babbled as she ate some salad. "Why weren't you here last year anyway?" I grinned as she paused in her incessant eating to look up at me. I knew we would be great friends once I got used to her. I tended to rattle on like she did when I was comfortable around someone. My dad could easily attest to that.

"I was homeschooled my first year. My dad went to Hogwarts when he was younger, but certain... _circumstances_ made it difficult for me to attend last year." I winced inwardly at the statement. It wasn't a lie, but I wished I could tell my potential friends the truth.

"I totally understand." Gabriella said, surprising me somewhat. "Same thing happened to my cousin, but she goes to Beauxbatons, a different wizarding school." Her face suddenly fell. "I'd really rather not talk about it."

"That's alright. I understand." I said softly. And I did understand. "Let's find something else to talk about... what's your favorite book?"

She quickly changed her attitude. She brightened quickly and began talking all about all the books she had read and rapidly listing off about a hundred muggle authors that she recommended. I smiled once again and began eating a bit of roast beef. It was _really _good. Even better than my dad's cooking.

We had just gotten to dessert (A/N: Yes, I'm American. And I'm using american words. In case you hadn't figured that out. ;) when a tall ghost of a mournful-looking woman glided past where I was sitting.

"Who's that?" Angela asked, her eyes wide. "She looks so sad!"

"The Grey Lady." Ashleigh answered, looking after the ghost sadly. "The resident ghost of Ravenclaw house. She rarely ever talks to anyone, but she will help you out if you truly need help. There are rumors that she was a descedant of Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the four Hogwarts founders, but those have never been confirmed."

"She's really very nice, just sad." Luna said in a matter-of-fact voice. "I had a very nice conversation with her last year before the end of term. When... when everyone else was busy." I frowned at her obvious coverup, but said nothing.

"You actually had a real conversation with the _Grey Lady_?" asked an older boy a little way down the Ravenclaw table. "But she never talks to anyone!"

"Oh yes, it was wonderful. Now let me finish my pudding." Luna said as she ate the rest of the dessert on her plate. The older boy looked at her questioningly, but said nothing. I noticed that she was getting a few dirty looks from a few people at the table. She didn't seem to mind though.

Dumbledore stood up once again. "I do believe it is time for bed. Prefects, would you please lead your house's first years to their common rooms? Good night!"

I stood up and quickly explained to Gabriella, Ashleigh, Luna and Angela that my dad had asked me to see him after the feast. "We'll wait for you." Luna said, actually focusing on my face for the first time in a long while. Gabriella nodded eagerly.

"Thanks guys!" I said, sending them a quick smile, then running off against the crowd in an attempt to reach the staff table.

* * *

Yay for another chapter! :D I was going to make this chapter _Memories Best Remembered and Memories Best Forgotten_, but it would have been WAY too long compared to my other chapters. So I ended it here anyway and the next chapter will be entitled "Memories Best Forgotten". You will finally find out how Emily became a werewolf and learn a bit more about her mother as well! :) Until later!

Don't forget to REVIEW (Please;) and CRITIQUE in any way possible (I'm always open to constructive criticism) Thanks for reading! :D

~Megan :D


	6. Chapter 6 Memories Best Forgotten

**Warning: This chapter has mentions of violence and blood. If this makes you queasy, here's your warning.**

**Chapter 6 ~ Memories Best Forgotten**

* * *

I squeezed through the crowd, taking advantage of my small size to slip through the multitude of students. My dad was still sitting at the staff table, along with most of the other teachers, and I suddenly felt very nervous. I slowed down and walked over to my dad, who sat at the far end of the table, feeling the eyes of the other teachers on me.

"Hey Em." He said, smiling down at me. "We're just going to go see Madam Pomfery to talk about our special "arrangements" and then I'll show you where my office is before escorting you to Ravenclaw tower. Sound okay?" I nodded a little hesitantly. I hoped the visit with Madam Pomfery wouldn't take too long. I was starting to get tired and wanted to meet my other roommates before classes the next day.

My dad took my hand and we exited the hall through a back doorway. I breathed a small sigh of relief. I was glad to be away from the inquisitive eyes of the teachers. Especially as they all knew I was a werewolf.

We made our way up three or four staircases and I took in everything that I could. I saw numerous suits of armor and tons of paintings of various famous witches and wizards. I hardly noticed when we came to the huge oaken doors that marked the entrance to the hospital wing. Everything was so much larger than it was at our house and it was really strange and exciting.

Dad pushed open the doors of the Hospital Wing and we stepped inside. Tidy white beds lined the walls on both sides of the long room and the walls were mostly made up of high, mullioned windows through which we could see the dark sky twinkling with stars. A door at the far end of the ward opened and the familiar figure of Madam Pomfery swept into the main area of the Hospital Wing.

"Remus! Emily!" she cried, a large smile on her kind face. "Do come in! I haven't see you in ages!"

"Hello Poppy." Dad said, a wan smile on his face.

"Hi Madam Pomfery." I said, stifling a yawn.

"Don't worry." she said with a knowing smile on her face. "It shouldn't take too long, and then you can both get off to bed."

"It has only been about twelve hours since we last saw you." I reminded her. She sent me a wink.

She ushered us into her office and motioned for us to take a seat in two wooden chairs sitting in front of her desk. We waited for a moment while she shuffled some papers before we began.

"So," she started. "Yet another werewolf to pass through Hogwarts. I believe your father here has told you quite a bit about his time here?" She directed the question at me. I nodded, inwardly grinning. There was a lot more about his transformations at school that I knew, but she didn't.

"Then as you know, the procedure will be much like it is at your own house, except your father won't be transforming with you." I nodded once again.

"After dinner on the night of the full moon you will come directly to the Hospital Wing, where I will prepare you for the night and lead you down to the Whomping Willow. From there you will be locked in the Shrieking Shack until morning, when I will come and collect you and bring you back to the Hospital Wing. The Headmaster has already checked the shack and renewed the enchantments on it to provide safety, so that should not be a problem." She directed the last statement more to my dad than to me. He nodded understandingly.

"Excellent." she said. "This Friday after dinner I would like both of you to come in for a rudimentary check-up. I need to make sure that you are healing well and are completely healthy. Is that alright Remus?"

Dad seemed to be thinking for a moment before saying "I believe so. I have no prior commitments. We will be here."

"Then that's all." she said brightly, looking at us warmly. "I will see the pair of you on Friday. Now go and get some sleep!" She waved us away and returned to some paperwork that was laying on her desk.

We made our way back through the Hospital Wing and headed down the halls to find my dad's office.

"And here it is!" he announced jovially as we stopped in front of a wooden door. "You can remember where it is by that picture." He pointed behind us, to the opposite side of the hall as his office on which hung a painting of a night sky with a full moon. I smiled at the image and turned back to the door.

"The door is coded to my magical signature." he explained as he turned the knob. "But if you ever need to get in alone while I'm not in her you just have to whisper the password." He leaned close to my ear and whispered "The password is _lumine luna_. Don't forget it."

I nodded and he stood up, opening the door to an office very similar to the one at our house. It had a large, cherry-wood desk with beautiful designs carved into it and a matching chair with deep red cushions. A small table sat off to the side, as well as three small wooden chairs. The office walls were quite bare, but I was sure my dad would have them filled in no time. Another door stood at the back of the room, identical to the one we had just gone through and my dad led me to it.

"These are my quarters." he said, pushing open the door to reveal a bedroom. "The wards around my private rooms are set to only allow you, me and the other teachers access. Feel free to visit any time you would like. Though I would request you knock first." He shot me a grin and I knew he was thinking of my tendency to barge through doors with no consideration as to what I would find on the other side. I stuck out my tongue playfully and he laughed, pulling me onto his lap as he sat down on a navy blue couch that sat along one wall of his room.

Bookshelves lined two of the walls of the room except for a bare patch occupied by yet another door, which I assumed led to a bathroom, the other two occupied by the couch and bed. They were the same dark stone as the rest of the castle, but seemed a bit, well, _nicer. _Or at least prettier. The queen-size bed sat beneath a window through which moonlight shined and it was covered in dark blue and light grey blankets; the pillows were a metallic light brown, bronze. It didn't escape my notice that they were Ravenclaw house covers.

"So," my dad began, sitting me on the couch next to him. "Ravenclaw. Your mother would be so proud." He smiled down at me and I smiled too, cuddling into his warmth. "And I'm proud too, even if you aren't in Gryffindor." He joked playfully, pulling me closer to him.

"Thanks dad." I said, wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug. He hugged me back, then checked his watch.

"Alright, time for the sappy moment to be over." He said, yawning. "It's really late and I daresay you don't want to fall asleep here. Let's get you to your common room."

I sighed as he stood up. I really _was_ tired and it had been so comfortable sitting on the couch. He led me back out of his office and into the stone corridors. I had trouble concenrating on where we were going and kept yawning. Finally we reached the spiral staircase that lead up to the entrance to the common room.

When we reached the top we were faced with a door set with an eagle knocker. My dad knocked it once and the sound echoed through the empty corridors. The eagle's beak opened and a soft, musical voice flowed out of it.

"At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?"

"Well, what do you think?" asked my dad, speaking for the first time since leaving his room. He gave a small smile at me as I yawned once again. I forced my tired mind to think and came up with an answer.

"The stars."

"Correct." The musical voice sounded again, the door swinging open.

"Is that it?" I asked, wondering how it could be that easy.

"That's it." my dad said, giving me another hug and kissing me on the top of the head. "Good night Em."

" 'Night dad." I hugged him back and turned back to the portrait hole.

"Don't forget- the girls dormitories are on the right side." he reminded me as the door swung closed. I grinned and made my way through the common room to the right-hand stairs, barely taking in the midnight blue carpet or the ceiling painted to match the night sky. I hardly noticed the effigy of Rowena Ravenclaw or the tall windows that gave a spectacular view of the grounds and surrounding mountains. I was far too tired to even think about it, let alone take it all in.

I made my way up the staircase to girl's dormitory, a circular room with five four-poster beds with deep blue hangings and blankets. I was thankful for the moonlight, even though it made my inner wolf stir. My bed was instantly recognizable as the empty one, and I saw my faded trunk next to it. I quickly changed into a pair of pajamas before collapsing on my bed and falling fast asleep.

* * *

_ "Mummy! Mummy! Look what I found!"_

_ The eight-year old's voice sounded across the quiet night as the girl ran over to her mother who was sitting on the back porch, their identical chocolate-brown curls loose and hanging freely._

_ "What is it sweetheart?" the girl's mother asked, trying to peek inbetween her daughter's interlaced fingers._

_ "It's a firefly Mummy!" The girl squealed with obvious delight. "A real firefly, blinking and everything like we read about!" She opened her hands to display her catch, but it flew away at once._

_ "Awww. It flew away." She said dejectedly, her face dropping._

_ "It's okay Emily." Her mother said, slinging a comforting arm around the girl's small shoulders. "Look, there are a bunch more." She gestured to the blinking specks of light surrounding them and smiled as her daughter's face lit up once more._

_ The girl's blue-green eyes shone in amazement as she raced after the small bugs. Her mother chuckled._

_ Darkness was setting in earnest as Emily raced after the fireflies. The full moon came out from behind a cloud and a loud noise came from inside the house. The mother sighed._

_ "Emily, I'm going to go check on daddy, okay? Stay in the yard."_

_ The little girl nodded, her hair bouncing along her back as she glanced toward where her mother stood. "Okay Mummy."_

_ Sophia looked fondly down at the girl in whom she saw so much of herself, then hurried inside to check on her husband, who was locked in the reinforced basement room. He had been having problems with other werewolves and she was worried about how it would affect his transformation._

_ Meanwhile, Emily was stalking a particularly large firefly whose tail end glowed brightly. She crept closer, closer... and pounced, clapping her hands around where the bug had been sitting; but she had missed. She whirled on the spot in an attempt to find the elusive bug, and she spotted it on the edge of the yard, beneath a younger pine tree. _

_ She tiptoed forward, making no sound, but the bug seemed to sense her. It flew off, into the depths of the trees surrounding the yard. The little girl followed, running after it and leacing behind the yard lit by the porch light for the shadows of the woods._

_ The girl ran deeper and deeper into the forest after the stout firefly, carrying her away from her home. She suddenly remembered her mother's warning and turned to see if she could see her house. She realized she couldn't._

_ Fear prickling in the girl's throat she made her way back in the general direction of her house, much slower than before, and let out a sigh of relief when she caught a faint glimpse of the porch light shining through the darkness. She headed off toward the glowing light, but stopped abruptly as a chill went suddenly down her spine._

_ She was being watched._

_ Emily had no idea how she knew this or why it caused her so much fear, but she looked around cautiously for the source of the disturbance. Seeing nothing but dark trees she let out a shaky breath and made to go back to the safety of her house, but not before seeing a pair of amber eyes shining through the gloom. _

_ Emily froze at the sight of the eyes. Her first thought was a wolf- but wolves hunted in packs. Maybe a coyote? She backed up slowly to her house, being careful not to startle the creature. _

_ It began to creep forward, slowly at first, then faster. She turned tail and ran, her feet pounding against the earthy floor, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She thought hard about the circumstances, then puched herself to run faster. _

_ She was being chased by a _werewolf_. _

_ The girl redoubled her efforts, her small legs flying fast over tree roots and sticks, but still the werewolf drew closer with every step._

_ Emily suddenly found herself on the ground, staring into the wolf's gleaming eyes. Her breath caught in her throat, her heart beat furiously against her chest, she was frozen in terror._

_ The wolf growled, low and menacing, then pounced, catching her left arm with its powerful teeth. Emily let out a high-pitched scream as the fangs dug into her flesh._

_ The wolf snarled as it released her arm, irritated by the screaming, and a stream of hot, sticky blood flowed onto the forest floor. _

_ "Mum!" Emily cried frantically. "Mum! Help m-"_

_ But her voice was cut off with another scream. The werewolf had taken his claws and raked them diagonally across the young girl's chest, leaving four deep cuts that bled profusely._

_ "Mum!" Emily yelled again, though her voice was feebler than before. "Mum! Help me!"_

_ Emily was vaguely aware of a voice calling her name, but her vision was turning blurry, her hearing somewhat muted. She could see green, red and silver flashes of light through her stupor and felt a hand on her arm. She tried to make a noise, move a muscle, but her voice seemed to be gone._

_ All she heard before falling into blackness was a piercing, drawn out scream that reverberated through the wood and a chorus of names calling out to her. "Emily! Emily! EMILY!"_

* * *

And that's where we end folks! With a lovely cliffhanger!

Thanks much for reading and all that jazz! :D

I might be taking a break from this for a few days (as I've updated this twice and nothing else on my Wattpad account in three weeks), but I might not, seeing as I have tons of new ideas for this story and none (or at least not as many) for other stories. Though I do plan on updating Leah Potter any day now and I'm trying to get another chapter or two of To Save Some Lives finished... AH! so much to do and no time to do it! Don't forget to come and check me out at megan4813 on Wattpad!

And the reason I suddenly uploaded the last few chapters of this was because of the above fact! It was getting difficult to upload some on Wattpad and some on , so I'll try and do this, just to keep them together! :D

I also uploaded another one of my fanfictions on fanfiction [;)]. It's a fanfiction where Lily Luna Potter travels back to the Marauders era. I already have six chapters done and they will all be posted soon! Please check out that story as well and tell me what you thought of it! :D Thanks!

So yeah, REVIEW! And thanks again for reading!

~Megan


	7. Chapter 7 In Dreams

_**Hello! I'm back!**_

_**To respond to reviews:**_

**SarahG2011:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! :D

**iheartweasleytwins: **Thanks so much for your amazing reviews!

**bowtiesandbluescarves: **Thank you! :)

**Also, thank you to A-Little-Help-From-My-Friends, iheartweasleytwins, Emma Kirkland, SarahG2011 and bowtiesandbluescarves for Favoriting and to Jazie123, Okami-G, Emma Kirkland, iheartweasleytwins and bowtiesandbluescarves for following! I love all of your support!**

**Just so you know, this chapter has now been edited. (I accidentally forgot to add the flashback when I came back to the chapter) If you have already read it (before my revising) please read again! :D Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 7 ~ In Dreams**

* * *

"Emily! Wake... Emily! Emily!"

"Mum! No! Come back!" I screamed, my voice breaking as tears streamed down my face. _Where was she? Why didn't she come back?_ "Mummy!"

"What's going... here?"

"...don't know, ...woke up like this."

"...we do?"

"Someone go... Flitwick, I'll... Lupin."

Disjointed sounds and voices flashed through my mind, but I couldn't take them in. The only thing I could think of was trying to find my mum, or at least my dad. Something was terribly wrong and hopefully they could help. My vision was fuzzy and my breath came in short gasps, as though I'd run for miles. I _needed_ my dad. I did the only thing I could think of. I started yelling for him.

"Dad! Daddy! Help me!"

"What do we do?"

"Just wait for the prefects to get back! Luna!-"

My hearing was coming back and I could clearly hear the voices of what I assumed were my dormmates. Realizing I had an audience I whimpered and tried to escape from the voices. I rolled over, parying for release, but a gentle hand was rubbing my arm. No matter what I did I couldn't get away and more tears were falling from my eyes. I dared not open them, frightened of what I would find.

Loud thumps seemed to come from a great distance and I suddenly felt strong arms encircle me. I cried out and pushed against the bonds constricting me, but then I smelled something familiar... _Pack_... my mind told me.

I cracked my eyes open and saw my dad's concerned brown eyes looking down at me. Assured that it really was him, I flung myself at his chest and clung onto him tightly as though frightened he would slip away. He stroked my hair and rubbed my back like he always did after a nightmare. He whispered reassuring words in my ear and even though I couldn't understand exactly what he said, the feeling of his warm breath on the side of my face made me feel safe. He was my _pack_ and I knew he would take care of me.

"Daddy." I whispered into his robes. "Daddy." I was so relieved to feel his presence, to feel his comfort, that I didn't notice him lift me from my bed or even think to wonder why the worried voices of my classmates were fading away. I just hung onto him and buried my face in his chest. I only took in my surroundings once my dad set me down on the dark blue couch in his private rooms. That was when I realized I was still at Hogwarts and not in the forest behind our house.

Dad made to get up, but I whimpered quietly and held him closer. "Don't leave me." I choked out, looking up at him, my eyes pleading. He gave me a sad smile and looked down at me sympathetically.

"I wasn't planning to." He said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "But, if it makes you feel better..." He pulled me into a tight hug, which I returned, and called out "Yuri!"

A house elf popped into the room, her pale blue eyes glancing at me for a moment before turning to my dad.

"Oh hello Mr. Remus sir!" she breathed, her face lighting up. "It has been very long since we elves has been seeing you sir!" I smiled at her enthusiasm. Apparently she knew my dad from when he went to Hogwarts. He told me that he and the other Marauders made frequent visits to the kitchens throughout their years in the school. "What can Yuri be getting for Mr. Remus and Little Miss sir?"

"Emily." I corrected her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Two hot chocolates please Yuri. And it's nice to see you." His lips drew into a wan smile.

"Of course Mr. Remus sir! I wills be getting you and Miss Emily hot chocolates sir! I bees back soon!" And she disappeared with a loud POP!

We sat in silence for a minute or so, cuddled up on the couch, before Yuri came back with our hot chocolate. "Heres you go Mr. Remus sir and Miss Emily." she said brightly, handing us each a steaming cup of cocoa, complete with mini marshmallows floating on the surface. "Anything else Yuri can be doing for you Mr. Remus?" she asked.

"No, that's all Yuri. Thank you."

"Thanks Yuri." I said, smiling down at the little elf.

"Goodbye then Mr. Remus and Miss Emily! If you leaves the cups by the fire Yuri will come and get them later!" She popped out of the room once again.

I took a sip of the hot chocolate and sighed as warmth flowed through my veins. I finally relaxed a bit against my dad's side. I was so _tired _all of a sudden. We drank our hot chocolate for a few minutes in silence before my dad broke the silence.

"Are you alright, Cub?"

All the happiness that the hot chocolate had given me drained in an instant. I shivered and snuggled closer into my dad's side, pulling my knees up to my chest and holding back tears. He took my almost-empty cup and set it on the ground, along with his, then pulled me into another hug.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, tears stinging behind my eyelids. "Not really." I choked out. He sighed softly and lifted me so I was sitting on his lap.

"I promise you it'll help you feel better." he said softly, stroking my hair softly.

Memory after memory flooded over me, crashing over my head in waves of recollection. _My mum giving me a tight hug, her perfect white teeth showing in her beautiful smile... Laying on my mum and dad's bed, cuddled in between them and sandwiched in warmth... Sliding down a slide at a muggle playground, my mum waiting to catch me at the bottom... Blurry visions of red, blue and silver light and a high piercing scream..._

**_*Flashback*_**

_ Emily woke to bright lights, pain all over her body and indistinct voices talking. A strange smell of disinfectant filled the air and her tongue felt fuzzy and dry. She opened her eyes, squinting at the bright white ceiling and blinking rapidly. She attempted to puch herself into a sitting position, but fell back clutching her left arm, a stinging, burning pain runing from her wrist to shoulder._

_ Gritting her teeth at the pain, she resolved to explore her surroundings. She lay on a white bed with crisp, white curtains surrounding it. As she reached up to brush some hair away from her face she noticed a thin tube attached to the back of her right hand, a clear liquid flowing through it into her veins. The young girl shivered slightly. She had never liked needles._

_ Looking at her left arm she found that thick bandages encased it from her elbow to her wrist. Confused, she fingered them, trying to figure out why it hurt so much. Why it hurt...pain...night...moon..._werewolf.

_ She froze, remembering flashes of the night, and sat up, ignoring the searing pain in her arm and chest. Emily attempted to get off the bed, but found an invisible shield surrounding it. Eyes widening in panic, she pushed her good shoulder against it and discovered it was quite solid. She drew her knees up to her chest, only to stretch them out again instantly, letting out a gasp of pain. Where was her mother? Her father? Where they alright? Had the werewolf gotten to them too?_

_ Despair crashed over her in rolling waves, drowning her in fear. Where was she? She closed her eyes, rolling over to her right side and curling up as much as her bandaged chest would allow. She cried, scared and in pain, tears falling thickly from her eyes and into her dark hair._

_ She'd been crying for a few minutes, her silent sobs finally slowing down, when the curtain parted to reveal a man wearing forest green business robes, looking very official. He looked surprised to see the girl awake and crying, the remnants of tear tracks still visible on her red face. He stared at her, taking in all parts of her appearance until she finally noticed his gaze and shot up, wincing as more waves of pain rushed through her body._

_ Emily sniffed her way into silence, rubbing the remainder of the tears off her face with the edge of her hospital gown. The man continued to stare, taking in the bandages around her left forearm and the layers of bandages visible from beneath her hospital gown. As she realized he was still staring, Emily sat up straighter and edged away from the man, uncomfortable beneath his calculating eyes._

_ "Wh-who are you?" she finally asked after a minute of silence. Then, as if the question had broken through a wall, more streamed from her lips. "Where's my mum and dad? Are they alright? Can I see them? Where am I?"_

_ She looked up at the man imploringly, her large blue-green eyes begging for answers, but he just frowned and left, slipping through the curtain as silently as he had come. _

_ Emily stared at the place where he had vanished for a solid ten seconds, despair filling her again, and she lapsed into fresh sobs, feeling lonely, helpless and scared. She collapsed onto her pillow, attempting to muffle the cries that were increasing in volume, growing louder and louder before she hiccuped her way into silence once more. She lay back on the bed, feeling suddenly as though she needed to sleep..._

_ All thoughts of sleeping fled her mind however, when a lound crash was heard from outside the curtain that surrounded her bed. There was yelling, but she couldn't hear what anyone said. The voices sounded blurred as though she had her fingers stuck in her ears._

_ The shouting died down and only hushed voices remained. The curtain parted again and Emily began to scoot away once more before realizing who her visitor was._

_ "Daddy!" she cried, throwing herself against the invisible barrier. He smiled sadly down at her, placing a hand against the barrier. He said something over his shoulder forcefully and the barrier disappeared._

_ "Daddy." she said again, burying herself in her dad's arms, ignoring the pain from her arm and torso. "Daddy I'm so scared." she whispered, burrowing her head into her father's chest. _

_ "I know." he said softly, running his hand through her dark brown locks comfortingly. "And it'll be okay."_

_ Her breathing slowd as they sat in their embrace, but Emily untangled herself eventually and looked up into her father's deep brown eyes._

_ "Daddy," she began, pausing when she considered whether she actually wanted to know the answer to her question. "Where are we?"_

_ "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." he responded, looking very tired._

_ She looked thoughtful, then frightened. "Will I be okay?" she asked suddenly._

_ He didn't need to ask what she meant, but instead of answering he asked a question of his own._

_ "Do you know what attacked you?"_

_ She looked into his eyes, the eyes of a man far older than his years, a man who was forced to grow up far before his time, and nodded. "A werewolf." It was barely a whisper._

_ He nodded gravely._

_ Emily looked into her father's prematurely lined face and knew that it was the end of normal, at least for her. "So now I'm just like you?" she asked with innocence that only a child could have._

_ He nodded again, turning his face away from her. He didn't want her to see the anger on his face at him who had attacked his cub, the sadness and grief in his eyes that now his only child was condemned to a life of prejudice and hurt. "Yes."_

_ She squeezed him reassuringly with her right arm, rather than her smarting left one and they sat for several minutes in the silence. _

_ "Is Mum okay?" she asked finally, looking up to her father's face. He seemed to freeze, his face hardening and his mind going blank._

_ "Yes." he breathed, softer than a whisper._

_ "Will we be able to see her?"_

_ He paused before answering, taking in his daughter's innocent eyes that were full of hope and of life despite what she had been through._

_ "No."_

_ He looked down at the floor, avoiding the wide, frightened eyes of the girl on his lap._

_ "But why-" Her eyes widened suddenly, her heart pumping a mile a minute and her breath coming in short, ragged gasps._

_ "No..." he just nodded silently, silvery tears slipping silently from his eyes._

_ "No!" she cried with desperation. "No!"_

_ She clung to her father tightly, burying her face in his neck._

_ "But why daddy?" she sobbed, "Why?"_

_ When he said nothing she pulled away, tears still thick on her cheeks. "Why?" she breathed._

_ He took in her face once more, her iridescent blue-green eyes, her dark chocolate brown hair... so familiar, so beautiful... he sighed and pulled her close once again, speaking the answer out loud._

_ "For you, pup."_

**_*End Flashback*_**

"Mummy!" I cried, absorbed in a never-ending flow of rememberance. "No... don't go. _Please come back._"

I was distantly aware of my dad trying to calm me down, but I was unconsciously blocking out everything. My breaths were coming shorter and shorter and I was seeing spots before my eyes. I felt a thick liquid flow down my throat and nearly choked, coughing it down.

"Here, drink the rest." Dad said, tipping the rest of the potion into my mouth. I drank it all and gratefully gulped down some water from another glass. My breathing slowed down once again and the torrent of memories slowed before stopping completely. I took a few shuddering breaths, willing myself to calm down.

"It's alright, I've got you." he said, pulling me into his chest. I laid my head against his shoulder and forced myself to relax and let the calming draught follow its course.

"Sorry." I mumbled, yawning.

"Don't be. That's what I'm here for, isn't it?"

I nodded sleepily. "I suppose so..." The calming draught combined with my nightmares and extensive crying made me feel exhausted, but I dared not fall asleep, for fear of more bad dreams.

"Are you ready to talk now?" my dad asked softly, whispering in my ear.

I turned my face toward him so I could see his brown eyes. "Do I have to?" My voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I'm positive it will help." he said gently. I could tell he was serious.

I pulled myself away from his embrace and broke eye contact, pushing myself to the end of the couch.

"It was a-about mum and the day she- the day I-" I choked up and couldn't go on. Silent tears coursed down my face once more and I hugged myself tightly as silent sobs wracked my small body. I wished I didn't feel so _weak, _so _helpless_.

I could feel my dad's hand on my back, rubbing smooth circles and taking my worries away.

"Don't worry. She's in a better place now."

I nodded, still unable to say anything.

"How about I give you some dreamless sleep and you sleep here with me tonight?" he asked, already lifting me up into the bed.

"Sounds good." I said tiredly, yawning as I wiped the tears off my face.

"Be right back."

I struggled to keep myself awake, fighting against the strong pull of unconsciousness. My dad came back into the room carrying a vial of purple potion and a wet washcloth. He gently wiped my tears away, while I made no effort to protest. Usually I would have pushed him away, but I was fighting to stay awake as it was. He handed me the potion and I drank it down, grimacing at the taste, but washing it away with a swig of water from a glass my dad had conjoured.

"Thanks." I muttered, falling into darkness.

"Don't mention it." he said with a smile as he climbed into the bed and put a protective arm around me. The last thought in my mind was how thankful I was that my dad had been able to come with me to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Yay for a touching scene! ;) I personally really loved this chapter (one of my favorites so far) and hope you like it too! Thanks so much for reading! Please review/comment and stuff... :) Again, thanks so much for reading! :D**

**~Megan**


End file.
